la nueva secretaria sesshomaru y rin
by Rafaela.guerrerosjaque
Summary: que pasaria si sesshomaru se enamora primero de rin... y por eso intente alejarla de su lado para no tener que admitirlo... ¿tendra el valor para romper su orgullo y enamorarla? o simplemente se quedara de brazos cruzados...sesshomaru y rin
1. una tierna sonrisa

es mi primer fanfic asi que hize un historia fuera de lo convencional y eso pero chicos y chicas espero que les guste ah y porfavor mandenme sus criticas u opiniones para saber que piensan sobre mi fic dentro de dos dias colhgare uno mas gracias

* * *

><p><strong>LA NUEVA SECRETARIA<br>**

Ese dia era un dia especial, el cielo estaba despejado con unas cuantas nubes merondiando pero aun asi era hermozo o simplemente perfecto para ella:, una chica de 20 años, dulce, tierna, sensible, y sobre todo m,uy inteligente tanto que aun estudiando en los últimos siglos de su carrera de Arquitectura ; empezó a trabajar, recomendada por sus maestros, en una de las empresas mas poderosas del país; por su buen desempeño como estudiante y asistente de algunos que otros maestros ,había conseguido entrar en las empresas "TAISHO" ,claro que seria como principiante y aun asi ella estaba feliz, pensaba que seria el dia mas feliz de su vida oh bueno asi lo creía.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El dia apestaba y era uno de los peores días para el, un chico arrogante, incomprensivo, sin sentimientos, y tan frio que las personas creían que su corazón era una roca. De pronto recordó que hoy vendría esa nueva estudiante que tanto le habían recomendado, para ocupar el puesto de su secretaria ya que "supuestamente" era la mejor, pero eso el lo probaría, odiaba a la gente nueva ya que pensaba que no sirven para mucho solo para retrasarlo en su trabajo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Viste -kagomeeeeeee hasta justo por debajo del pecho Grito zapatos, Llegaré Tarde

Ya eran las 5:15 de la mañana aproximada mente y rin se apresuraba para no llegar tarde el primer dia pues le habían comentado muchas cosas sobre su nuevo jefe "el ogro sesshomaru"

,aunque a Rin le parecía que habían exahagerado, seguro solo era un hombre muy comprometido con su trabajo o algo por el estilo.

En la ultima repisa Rin!- respondia su hermana política kagome higurashi – no entiendo porque tan temprano, llegaras antes de que habran la empresa-bromeo kagome,medio dormida.

Solo quiero ser puntual hermanita-respondio Rin con una tierna sonrisa formada en sus labios.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Llamo en Voz Alta YAKEN-

Si amo bonito- dijo su leal sirviente apresurándose a entrar y agachar la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Prepara el auto de inmediato-dijo con una voz fría.

De inmediato-respondio y salió de la habitación de prisa para llegar rápidamente a una parte de la casa donde se guardaban los autos y camionetas del señor.

mi amo odia estos días, y por eso esta molesto que mal, si fuera por mi siempre serian días grises pensaba

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El trafico fue horrible y rin no veía las horas de llegada

me despidiran pensaba mientras veía por la ventanilla

De pronto se dio cuenta de algo la empresa que daba unas cuadras mas alla ,

si me bajo podría ir caminando, bueno corriendo asi llegare mas temprano

Kawaii, ya se lo que voy a hacer-dijo con entusiasmo bajándose del transporte.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

mientras que yaken por otro lado estaba muy asustado por lo que le diría a su amo si le preguntaba porque no avanzaban…

YAKEN...DATE PRISA...-dijo con una voz fría y aburrida

s…si.. señor- respondió yaken con una voz temerosa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rin caminaba con un poco de prisa para llegar bien temprano el primer dia, ya tan solo le faltaba cruzar el parque para llegar.

De pronto en el medio del parque rin se detiene algo llamo tanto la atención de aquella jovencita tan dulce que no se pudo resistir ah detenerse aun sin pensarlo se detuvo….

Esas son… flores de.. sakura, son realmente hermosas- dijo mientras sacaba una del árbol.

En ese momento rin la olio y sonriso tiernamente tanto que cualquiera que la hubiera visto se hubiera enamorado de esa tan tierna e inocente sonrisa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sesshomaru que se había aburrido de estar en ese trafico ordeno a yaken que baje la ventanilla de su camioneta, quería tomar aire fresco para no matar a yaken por demorarse, pero en ese momento observo algo o alguien que lo sorprendió

¿ quien es esa mujer? pensó… sus corazón se acelero al ver tan tierna sonrisa y algo en aquella mujer lo encanto casi como si lo hubieran hechisado en un conjuro del que no quería despertar tan solo.. quería verla

Pero el auto avanzo y a pocos minutos ya habían llegado a la empresa


	2. ¿nervios?

**LA NUEVA SECRETARIA**

Aún en su mente circulaba una y otra vez la imagen de la mujer del parque, una parte de si se preguntaba ¿la volveré a ver? Mientras que la otra decía solo es una mujer ordinaria, no merece ni si quiera que la haiga visto. Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza, mientras intentaba creer en lo segundo…

¡Señor Sesshomaru! La nueva secretaria esta aquí-dijo una mujer que se acercaba a él para entregarle un sobre.

El vio el sobre de reojo

¿Qué es eso?- pregunto secamente

Es el currículo de la nueva secretaria su padre me lo acaba de entregar me dijo que lo leyera después de conocerla, que se sorprendería y que tenia suerte de que una mujer así trabaje con nosotros- respondió como tratando de sonar igual que el gran inu no taisho.

¡Déjalo en mi escritorio!, ¿Dónde está esa mujer?- pregunto

En su oficina señor- respondió rápidamente

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rin no dejaba de admirar la vista era hermosa y estaba un poco nerviosa por conocer a su jefe, ya había conocido al dueño de la empresa y fue un bonito momento en su vida

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>_

Entra a una oficina muy grande con un escritorio lleno de papeles y folders, con algunos adornos y muchas cosas más…

Pase por favor señorita Higurashi - le dice una voz amigable detrás de un sillón.

Buenos días- responde rin con una voz dulce como agradeciendo el gesto de que la otra persona hable con tal amabilidad

Es un gusto y honor conocerla- le dice el hombre volteando y dejándose ver.

Era un hombre alto con cabello plata y ojos dorados, la piel blanca y con una sonrisa tierna, amable y cariñosa brotando de sus labios.

Es más honor para mí señor, siempre he admirado su trabajo y sinceramente es más que un privilegio conocer a una persona como usted, será un gusto si usted me dejara trabajar con ustedes en las empresas "TAISHO"- respondió rin con una voz de felicidad y admiración para la persona que siempre idolatro.

Gracias por lo halagos señorita higurashi, bueno no es necesario esperar más para darle la mi respuesta y es la siguiente:

*Mi primer punto es: usted tiene los más altos calificativos en toda la universidad, sinceramente no había visto a una persona con esos calificativos, los cuales sinceramente me causaron una buena impresión.

*El segundo es: siendo joven y tan llena de vida como demuestra y también siendo una persona de una belleza singular, sabe valorar las cosas y las oportunidades que se le presentan, como me han contado algunos maestros suyos que curiosamente también fueron alguna vez los míos, esas cosas no se encuentran fácil todas las características que usted reúne son admiradas por mí.

*El tercero y último: como usted sabrá tengo dos hijos el mayor "Sesshomaru" y el menor "inuyasha" quisiera pedirle un favor, por Sesshomaru no tengo ningún problema es una de las cabezas principales que hacen de esta empresa una de las mejores, pero Inuyasha mi hijo menor, bueno el es un dolor de cabeza para su hermano por eso quiero que lo ayudes mas a él.

¿Puedes cumplir con mi último punto y el favor que te pido?- pregunto finalmente.

Sí señor, prometo poner todo mi empeño y esforzarme para que el señor Inuyasha deje de ser un dolor de cabeza para el señor Sesshomaru- respondió con una sonrisa en la cara llena de felicidad.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

><p>Rin aun lado del escritorio se había tomado la atribución de acercarse a la ventana de esa oficina para observar el paisaje mientras recordaba…pero de pronto escucho una voz detras que la asusto<p>

¡Debería estar sentada, no es la dueña de esta oficina como para que se atreva a acercarse más de lo debido a mi escritorio y pasear como le plazca en mi oficina!- dijo Sesshomaru con una voz de autoridad y molestia

Ah Rin se le erizo aun mas la piel al escuchar esa voz que no era para nada dulce, ni sutil, ni tampoco amable con ella, cuanta diferencia hay entre su padre y el señor Sesshomaru -pensó

¡Saluda como es debido, que novata mas maleducada, a ese paso tendré que despedirte hoy mismo!- dijo aun más serio y con mas molestia en su voz

No, lo siento mucho- dijo bajando la cabeza y volteando rápidamente - no volverá a pasar señor Sesshomaru- y alzando la cara y sonriendo dijo- mi nombre es Rin... Rin Higurashi,su nueva secretaria, mucho gusto…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al verla su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, también sintió como los nervios le recorrían el cuerpo y lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue "Es...Ella, pero ¿Cómo es posible? Es la mujer del parque... y esta sonriéndome, ¿Por qué me siento nervioso?, NO, tranquilízate Sesshomaru, no puedes perder la calma por una mujer como ella, una simple secreta…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Señor Sesshomaru se encuentra bien?- Lo interrumpió una voz dulce y amable- disculpe la atribución pero ¿no quiere que le traiga un vaso de agua?

No, gracias- dijo con una voz un tanto suave y amable

Rin sonrió aun mas, con una sonrisa que le agradecía por su amabilidad al contestar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Por qué le agradecí? Nunca lo he hecho y ahora ¿le agradezco a una simple secretaria? ¿Qué esta pasándome?, contrólate Sesshomaru. Pero ¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso y más cuando sonríe de esa manera?, tengo que hacer que deje de sonreír, contrólate Sesshomaru - pensaba

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Señorita Higurashi, en este momento tengo muchas cosas que hacer vuelva mañana será su primer día de trabajo- le dijo con su habitual voz fría e inexpresiva.

¡Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, le aseguro que no tendrá ningún problema con mi persona!- le dijo con una voz más seria- bueno me retiro, que tenga un buen día, hasta luego- dijo con su voz seria y una sonrisa marcando sus labios.

Al salir de la habitación Rin paso por el costado de Sesshomaru, dejándole respirar su perfume y sentir un poco su calor, esto hizo que Sesshomaru vuelva a recordar esa sonrisa...


	3. sal de mi cabeza

_holaaa chicos lo siento po no colgar rapido el tercer capitulo porq se me presentaron incovenientes mi ordenador se malogro y no podia sacar el tercer capitulo asi que cree otro que esta mejor ahh y un saludo especial a cruxmarie y este capitulo te lo dedico gracias por tu review y hay me encatnta describir a un sesshomaru tan lindoo kia  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>LA NUEVA SECRETARIA<strong>

Al día siguiente Rin se levanto con la misma hora del día anterior para otra vez no llegar tarde, esta vez no se distraería con las flores de sakura, aunque eran tan hermosas para ella…. Aun estaba un poco somnolienta pero en lo primero que pensó era en el señor Sesshomaru, ese hombre de cabello plata y ojos dorados, pues es que esas características para ella eran SINGULARES, nunca había visto a un hombre con esos rasgos y es rostro tan fino...

¿Su hermano el señor Inuyasha tendrá lo mismos rasgos?-pensaba con curiosidad e intriga

Ahh... Por lo que me dijeron el señor inuyasha se comporta peor que un niño…-pensaba suspirando y preparándose mentalmente a lidiar con eso

Aunque… me dijeron que era tan bueno y amable como un niño… jajaja hay que bueno que tenga la suerte de trabajar con el señor Sesshomaru y el señor Inuyasha….- sonreía muy feliz Rin

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hoy la veré de nuevo…-se levanto con esas palabras en su cabeza y un sentimiento raro en el estomago

¡MIERDA! Porque dije eso- dijo con un tono molesto, frio y grotesco

Humm esa muchachita no debe tener más de 20 años, pero… ¿por qué mi padre la contrato?... Si bien es cierto que tiene un alma caritativa y toda esa estupidez, pero… El viejo siempre elige a los mejores para los empleados.

– y entrecerrando los ojos dijo-

El nunca contrataría a alguien inexperto, ya que el viejo cuida muy bien sus intereses… ¿Por qué contrataría a una chiquilla? ¿Qué tiene esa chiquilla, y Porque rayos mi padre la contrato? Humm…. Me gustaría saberlo….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

^suena el teléfono^

Espero no haberte despertado…-decía una vos por el contestador

Bueno supongo que no… quiero hablar contigo de tu nueva secretaria así que contesta…

-Sesshomaru tomo el teléfono y contesto la llamada-

¡Dime!-contesto con un tono enojado el estaba sumamente molesto porque lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y eso era algo que el odiaba.

¡Quería preguntarte si ya viste sus calificativos o su curricular!- dijo con un tono de voz irónico y curioso.

¡NO! y no me interesa, solo espero que no me sea un estorbo porque la despediré inmediatamente-dijo con su habitual tono serio y frio

Bueno por eso no te preocupes… ¡ah! y una cosa más ella solo te ayudara con lo que tú le pidas pero…-dijo con un tono de que le iba a da una noticia que quizá moleste mas a Sesshomaru

Pero… ¡QUE!- decía haciendo su tono de voz aún mas frio y haciendo notar su molestia.

Ella te ayudara con lo que necesites pero… no estará a tu disposición el día completo pues le he pedido un favor especial, que es el de ayudar a tu hermano con la empresa en lo esencial para que no sea un dolor de cabeza para ti y es por eso que no podrá servirte a ti por completo es mas tu hermano la tendrá más horas, pero dudo que tengas quejas de la señorita higurashi- dijo con su tono cálido habitual

Así que al inepto de inuyasha le darás a una novata para que lo ayude –bufo haciendo notar el sarcasmo que usaba.

Bueno hijo mío, tienes razón en que la señorita higurashi es una novata pero te impresionaras, apenas abras el sobre que te mande entregar (el sobre del segundo capítulo "el curricular")-sin decir nada más corto la llamada dejando a un Sesshomaru algo molesto por la idea de compartir a rin con el imbécil de inuyasha….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Solo espero que al tarado de inuyasha ni se le ocurra molestar a rin ¡PORQUE LO MATO! esas palabras pasaron como una ráfaga en su mente…

Maldita sea... niña, ya salte de mi mente- dijo en un tono un tanto desesperado por dejar de recordar esa tierna sonrisa

Saliendo estrepitosamente de su cama

¡Ya es tarde! –Dijo mirando el cielo que lucia más claro y en cierta forma rara, parecía más cálido que los otros días- si no me apresuro no la veré- pensó mientras llamaba a su sirviente

YAKEN- dijo con su habitual voz fría y seca

~ Un hombre se apresura a entrar a la habitación~

Sí, señor Sesshomaru- respondió con su voz temerosa habitual

Prepara el auto- dijo con voz autoritaria

Partiremos apenas esté listo- dijo caminando hacia su closet donde estaban un montón trajes. Y todos ellos eran muy finos y elegantes

Pe… pero ¿no va a desayunar señor?- dijo el hombre con voz temerosa

A lo que Sesshomaru lanzo una mirada asesina ya que a él no le gustaba volver a repetir las cosas y tampoco ser cuestionado al dar sus órdenes.

Enseguida amo bonito- dijo el hombre apresurándose a salir con una cara de miedo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~En uno de los taxis de la ciudad se podía observar a una chica preocupada por la hora en que llegaría a su trabajo~

Ya es muy tarde- se decía mirando su reloj

Hay que mal llegare tarde mi primer día- decía un poco nerviosa y triste

Pues como al día anterior se le había hecho tarde por su descuido al estar atrapada entre sus pensamientos y tener ese incidente que la hizo demorarse toda la mañana

Humm gracias hermanita- dijo en voz alta con un tono feliz mientras recordaba el motivo de su tardanza

_**FLASH BACK**_

¡Hay!-grito una chica desde el baño

¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto kagome con un poco de miedo y curiosidad

¡Me la corte! -dijo con una voz rin chillona

Hay que chica tan descuidad eres – rio kagome mientras tomaba un frasquito de su cajón y se lo llevaba a rin

Perdón es que… me distraje- le dijo rin con una voz un poco apenada y con su habitual puchero y carita de perrito abandonado que hacia cuando pedía disculpas

Jajaja rin no hagas eso – le dijo kagome riendo de su puchero y su carita de perrito abandonado.

Haber déjame ver tu herida si…- le dijo kagome con una voz maternal pues ella sabía que a rin le gustaba esa voz, así que siempre que estaba mal le hablaba de esa forma para que se sintiera en cierta forma mejor

~ Rin saco la toalla que cubría sus piernas para dejarle ver a kagome un corte no tan profundo, pero un poco largo que iba de la mitad de su pie hasta el comienzo de su rodilla en vertical pero no se notaba tanto~

Hay rin que niña tan descuidada- dijo kagome con una voz de dolor mirando a rin.

Perdón kagome-le dijo rin haciendo el puchero y la carita que hacia sonreír siempre a kagome.

Ya no te preocupes hermanita – dijo kagome riendo

Además es a ti a quien le duele- le dijo inclinándose y abriendo el frasquito

Esto ardera un poco hermanita aguanta si… con esto cerrara rápido y no dejara ninguna marca- le decía a rin mientras le aplicaba una crema sobre la herida

¡Hay…..! – Grito rin – eso arde- se quejaba mientras kagome le soplaba la herida un poco asustada por los gritos de su hermanita

Perdón pero si lo echaba de a pocos iba a doler más – le dijo a rin

Además solo arde un instante y luego ni lo sentirás- le dijo kagome a rin sonriéndole lo más amable que podía y repitiendo el tono de voz de las palabras del comercial del producto

~lo que hizo sonreír a rin quien ya no sentía nada de ardor~

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

~Sesshomaru hizo detener a yaken en medio del parque~

No está -pensó mientras que con sus ojos examinaba cada rincón del parque para ver si la encontraba

¿Pero qué tontería estoy haciendo?- se pregunto así mismo aun mirando los últimos rincones del parque con la esperanza de verla correr hacia el trabajo.

Quizá ya… ¿habrá llegado? Mejor la espero allí- pensó con un sentimiento de tristeza pues él quería que ella sea la primera persona que vea antes de entrar a trabajar

Vamos- le ordeno a yaken con su habitual voz fría

Enseguida señor- dijo yaken arrancando el auto y saliendo de prisa del parque

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya llegamos mi señor – le decía yaken saliendo del auto rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a su señor

~Sesshomaru bajo elegantemente del auto como siempre y empezó a encaminase a su oficina cuando de pronto…~

Una chica bajaba de un taxi agradeciendo y al correr para entrar casi choca con el

¡Ahh! – dijo la mujer asustada

Perdóneme señor- le decía la chica un poco asustada y agachando su cabeza en señal de respeto para luego levantarla y admirarlo por unos segundos

A lo que Sesshomaru ni volteo a verla, pero ya sabía de quien se trataba, a él le gustaba la sensación de que ella lo mirara fijamente y solo a él y no a yaken ni a los presentes solo… a el

Preséntese en mi oficina en veinte minutos- ordeno con una voz seria mientras avanzaba

Sí, señor taisho- respondió rápidamente agachando nuevamente la cabeza

Lo que aprovecho Sesshomaru para mirarla de reojo y admirar su belleza y la candidez que emanaba de esa mujer de tan frágil y delicada figura.


	4. mi descición

La nueva secretaria

~ entra a su oficina y cierra la puerta y va a dejarse caer sobre su silla principal~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¡Haa!… sesshomaru ¿Qué haces? – Se dijo así mismo en un tono recriminatorio

Humm… Así que esperando a una mujer ordinaria, a una simple y común secretaria. ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? El gran sesshomaru esperando a una secretaria, eso es inconcebible, es estúpido. NO… yo no soy ni seré esa clase de hombre débil – pensaba, aun recordando ese rostro, esa figura y esa sonrisa.

Yo puedo tener a cualquier mujer a mis pies Ja… y solo esperando a una, no sabía cuan bajo podía caer – se recriminaba mientras sentía como su corazón se derretía por esa tan dulce sonrisa que lo había vuelto un tonto…

Concéntrate, estas en la oficina- se dijo finalmente en voz alta mientras se liberaba de su batalla entre reconocer sus sentimientos o dejar que gane su orgullo de hombre.

Haa! ¿Haber humm con que empiezo hoy?- se preguntaba

~ Cuando de pronto observa un sobre que decía "curricular sñrt. Higurashi"~

¿Por qué mi padre estará tan interesado en que yo vea sus calificativos y curricular?-dijo en voz alta

Haber veremos…- dijo con una voz de interés abriendo el sobre

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~tocan la puerta~

¿Quién ES?- pregunto con un tono de realmente molesto

¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpirme?- pregunto con el mismo tono pero más frio y menos molesto

Lo… siento señor- dijo una voz dulce y amable

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Esa voz tan dulce resonaba en su cabeza y estrujaba su frio corazón

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pero ya pasaron los veinte minutos, señor- prosiguió la dulce voz

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Reacciona sesshomaru decide ahora ¿serás un hombre débil ante una simple secretaria o guardaras tu postura de dueño futuro de las empresas "Taisho"?-le preguntaba su conciencia

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Vuelve dentro de una hora, ahora estoy ocupado-dijo con una voz fría y grotesca

Como usted diga señor- dijo esa voz un poco más atemorizada

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Muy bien… mi decisión está tomada, yo no seré uno más de esos tipos que se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos, yo soy Sesshomaru Taisho así que esa simple secretaria no me afecta en nada…- se decía mientras intentaba creerlo

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~tomando el sobre de nuevo y terminando de abrirlo, algo hizo que se sorprendiera~

NO PUEDE SER - dijo en una voz exaltada examinando uno a uno los papeles que en ese sobre residían.

~ un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos dorados entra a la oficina~

¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru? ¿Porque lloras como niñita?- le pregunta en tono burlo arrebatándole los papeles de las manos

¿De quién es e…sto?- pregunta tartamudeando y viendo a su hermano sorprendido

De la nueva secretaria- responde sesshomaru con un tono de voz serio, recién saliendo de su asombro

Auchh... jajaja así que… una simple secretaria le gano al gran Sesshomaru en calificativos, Ja… y bueno eso que tú siempre tuviste el apoyo de padre con tus trabajos, aunque tu puntaje siempre fue el mejor… es ella quien te supero, como tú la llamarías una "simple secretaria" ¿No? Sesshomaru- dijo Inuyasha en un tono burlón

CALLATE….- grito sesshomaru exaltado y aun sorprendido

CALLATE O TE MATO INUYASHA…- prosiguió con un tono amenazador pues no le gusto que se burlara de el

Está bien… cálmate…- dijo con una voz temerosa

Espera un minuto… - dijo con intriga intentando no hacer notar su voz que todavía seguía asustado

Sesshomaru acaso esa mujer – decía en voz entrecortada de la impresión

¿Esa mujer que?- dijo sesshomaru con una voz fría y molesta

Esa mujer tiene las mismas calificaciones de padre, eso quiere decir que esa mujer ordinaria alcanzo los calificativos más altos del país- dijo sonriendo con emoción (como un niño cuando recibe el mejor juguete)

¡Wow!, Y esa mujer será mi secretaria que suerte no sesshomaru- dijo Inuyasha aun sonriendo y sentándose cómodamente en una de las sillas de la oficina de sesshomaru

Deja de decir idioteces Inuyasha y ya vete a tu oficina, a mi esa novata no me sorprende- dijo sesshomaru con un tono frio y realmente molesto, lanzándole una mirada de odio al sobre, que se encontraba a un lado de su escritorio

Está bien sesshomaru- dijo parándose y saliendo con una sonrisa

¡Haa! y por cierto voy a estar con Rin todo el día, solo te aviso para que no le traigas problemas si no se presenta en tu oficina- dijo saliendo rápidamente de la oficina

~ En la oficina vacía de personas él pensaba con cierta agriedad~

Es imposible que mi secretaria me halla…- no pudo completar la frase, el orgullo no lo dejaba completarla

Esa novata no puede dejarme en ridículo, NO… puede, será peor si todos de la empresa se enteran, tengo que despedirla. Esa novata no puede ni debe estar más tiempo en la empresa – decía sesshomaru hablando desde su orgullo de hombre que fue dañado por el ridículo en que lo dejo su nueva secretaria…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pero sesshomaru sentía algo en su pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo, quizás era… ¿orgullo por ella? No, no podía ser, aunque… a él lo había impresionado mucho, esa mujer por: su belleza, su voz seria, su voz dulce, su sonrisa… esa sonrisa que lo ponía nervioso y ahora su inteligencia, esa mujer era perfecta- pensaba, mientras se perdía en ese hermoso y pacifico mar de recuerdos donde aparecía ella.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~ tocan la puerta de la oficina interrumpiéndolo de nuevo~

Soy su nueva secretaria puedo pasar- le dijo esa voz amable

Entra… – respondió sesshomaru con su habitual voz fría y seria

~entra a la oficina una mujer alta de cabello azabache amarrado en un moño elegante y grandes ojos chocolate, vestida elegantemente con una falda negra hasta la rodilla, que resaltaba sus piernas, un saco que hacia juego con la falda y un broche que llevaba en el cabello~

~Al admirarla sesshomaru se da cuenta de un corte que tiene en la pierna~

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Inmediatamente la cabeza de sesshomaru se llenó de preguntas como:

¿Dónde se lo habrá hecho? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Cómo? –pero la pregunta que lo atormento más fue:

¿QUIÉN SE LO HABRÁ HECHO?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~la mujer de cabello azabache se da cuenta de la mirada de sesshomaru hacia su pierna derecha ~

*hay si me regaña ¿Qué le digo?*- pensaba asustada

¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto sesshomaru ocultando el nerviosismo en el que ella lo ponía y quería escuchar su nombre de esos labios que propiciaban tan tierna sonrisa

Me llamo Rin señor Taisho, me disculpo si no me presente correctamente ayer- dijo Rin inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~Mientras rin decía su nombre sesshomaru estaba enredado en sus pensamientos y dudas~

¿Cómo le pregunto?- se dijo asimismo…

Luego de un momento de pensarlo

Ya lo tengo… - se dijo sonriendo para sí mismo

%%%%%%%%%%%%

~sesshomaru espera hasta que rin termine de hablar y procede a investigar sobre su herida~

Muy bien, señorita Rin, es inaceptable que algún trabajador de esta empresa venga con cortes y menos mi secretaria ¿Cuál es su explicación?- dijo con un tono de autoridad

Ah... yo... lo siento señor Taisho no volverá a pasar… vera me… corte… por accidente- dijo tímidamente pues a rin le dio vergüenza decir que se cortó con el depilador en la ducha, así que solo dijo una pequeña parte que en fin era verdad.

~A sesshomaru esa respuesta no le agrado pues Rin no le decía bien cómo sucedieron las cosas~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Preocupándote por una simple secretaria- sonó en su cabeza mientras sus ojos no podían dejar de verla.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~sesshomaru se levanta de su silla y se dirige a un mueble de su oficina de la cual saca papeles ~

Quiero que termines de revisar esto para mañana, Rin-dijo volteándose hacia ella y dejándole ver un gran manojo de papeles

Ah… claro señor Taisho- dijo Rin con nerviosismo, mirando toda esa cantidad de papeles asustada pues sabía que no lo terminaría y menos con Inuyasha ya que tenía que pasar el día con él.

Si no lo terminas considérate fuera de las empresas Taisho- dijo con voz seria entregándole el manojo que a duras penas Rin podía sostener pues eran tantas hojas, que le pesaban

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sesshomaru sintió una punzada en el pecho al decir eso, pero no podía permitir a Rin en la empresa, pues si los demás se enteran él sería el hazme reír porque tampoco podía despedirlos a todos. Estaba decidido, guardaría con recelo ese sobre y tendría que despedirla, pero… como no podía sin motivo era por eso que el hallaría uno oh… haría uno

%%%%%%%%%%%

Pero señor Taisho- dijo rin protestando

Sesshomaru- dijo interrumpiendo a rin- desde ahora me llamaras señor sesshomaru y estoy ocupado ahora. Será mejor que te vallas y termines esos papeles si quieres seguir en esta empresa- sentencio sesshomaru dando por terminada el tiempo de permanencia de Rin en su oficina.

Ah… si como no…- dijo Rin preocupada a la misma vez que iba saliendo de la oficina.


	5. mi jefe inuyasha

La nueva secretaria

~ en la oficina de el menor de los Taisho se encontraba una mujer de cabello azabache esperando, preocupada por lo que haria si no solucionaba bien un problema ~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"si no lo terminas considerate fuera de las empresas taisho"- se repetia como un eco en la cabeza de rin

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¡ahh! Y ahora que puedo hacer- decia con una voz abatida por el peso de la responsabilidad

¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?- dijo inuyasha que habia escuchado a Rin

~rin se asusto y voltio rapidamente para ver de donde provenia esa voz~

Hola supongo que eres mi nueva secretaria , yo soy inuyasha - dijo con una voz amable y amistosa.

Yo soy Rin Higuarshi señor Taisho y si efectivamente soy su nueva secretaria- dijo rin con una voz un poco sorprendida y amable

No me digas ni señor, ni Taisho, porfavor solo inuyasha, esas cosas me hacen sentir viejo- añadio con cierta mueca de disgusto- y a ti ¿te puedo llamar rin? – pregunto con inocensia, como si de un niño se tratase

Claro señ… ¡ahmm! Inuyasha- dijo rin corrigiendose la palabra señor con una voz amable, estaba feliz de que el señor inuyasha sea tan gentil y amable como su padre

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El señor sesshomaru es muy diferente al señor Inuyasha, si no fuera por esos singulares rastros que son iguales en ellos diría que no son hermanos, el señor Inuyasha es igual que un niño, mientras que el señor sesshomaru, es un hombre que parece que no sintiera, pero bueno dicen que los hombres así son los más sensibles y tiernos y dulces… ¡ahh! Qué lindo seria si fuera él así, ¡humm! ¿Me pregunto si será así? Humm… bueno no es de mi incumbencia, será mejor que no lo enoje, bueno más de lo que ya está…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Humm y bueno me dirás por que estas preocupada Rin – dijo Inuyasha con curiosidad, sacándola de sus pensamientos

¡Ahh! Es que el señor sesshomaru me dejo muchos papeles que tengo que revisar y bueno… esos papeles me mantendrán todo el día ocupada ya que debo terminarlos para mañana sino… - inclinando un poco la cabeza y bajando un poco el tono de su voz alegre por uno de tristeza prosiguió- seré despedida

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Así que eso es lo que hará jajaja al final resultó ser un cobarde, despedirla seria la salida más fácil pero no lo dejare- pensaba Inuyasha

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

No te preocupes Rin, yo te ayudare y de paso me enseñas sobre esas cosas aburridas- dijo Inuyasha con una voz optimista y amigable, intentando ocultar su sonrisa malvada

¿De verdad Inuyasha?- pregunto rin con una cara de sorpresa y esperanza

Pues claro, pero después… ¿podemos comprar helado y paletas de dulce?- pregunto poniendo la cara como un niño cuando espera un regalo por portarse bien

~ Rin se rio, ya no le cabía duda su jefe era como un niño, lo cual le pareció tierno~

Muchas gracias Inuyasha, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos desde ya?- le pregunto con una voz maternal

Si… así más pronto comeremos paletas y helados- respondió Inuyasha feliz

Si, ahora vuelvo Inuyasha – dice con una voz amable y respetuosa

~sale de la oficina de Inuyasha con rumbo hacia su escritorio donde residían los papeles que el señor sesshomaru le había entregado~

~Sesshomaru vio cuando rin salía de la oficina de Inuyasha~

%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Qué hacía en esa oficina? Y ¿porque no avanza con los papeles que le entregue?, que acaso ¿quiere ser despedida?, pensé que pondría de su parte, además con su inteligencia esos papeles serán fáciles quizá la cantidad la demorara pero si controla el tiempo acabara antes del amanecer- pensaba mientras se acercaba a ella

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rin- sesshomaru la llamo con una voz clara, fría y seria

Ahh… señor, dígame ¿necesita algo? – rin voltea para contestar al llamado con una voz clara y neutra para que no sienta la preocupación que todavía tenia

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5

¿Qué me pasa sigo con estos estúpidos nervios? Ja sí que es patético, solo es una secretaria ordinaria no debería darle mucho interés… si no termina los papeles para mañana estará fuera de esta empresa así que no tengo porque preocuparme… quizá no la veré mas

Ahh pero no quiero…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Deberías estar terminando los papeles que te entregue esta mañana, no deberías confiarte tanto en que…- sesshomaru se queda callado por estar dialogando consigo mismo y tratando de calmar sus nervios era la primera vez que hablaba sin darse cuenta, sin analizar sus palabras y lo peor era que ni siquiera supo porque dijo eso, solo… quería decirle que no se confiara en que no podía despedirla, de que algo no lo dejaba.

¿En qué…?- pregunto viéndolo a la cara un poco confundida, notando algo extraño

En que… como mi padre te contrato y te pidió ese favor de ayudar a mi hermano, yo no pueda despedirte, quien está a cargo de la empresa soy yo, así que si para mañana no terminas con los papeles ve considerándote fuera de esta empresa- dijo con una voz autoritaria, pero con un toque amable y gentil casi sin darse cuenta

No se preocupe señor, mañana a primera hora estarán esos papeles, los he analizado son fáciles y un tanto sencillos, solo por la cantidad demorare quizá solo hasta el anochecer ya que también tengo que enseñarle cosas a su hermano aun así no tendrá ningún problema con mi trabajo- le respondió Rin con una voz dulce y amable conjunta con una sonrisa

Eso espero- le respondió mientras admiraba sus ojos en secreto.

Señor en este momento también me iba a dirigir a su oficina, como su secretaria es mi deber hacerle recordar sus citas pendientes y me temo que si no sale en unos quince minutos no llegara puntual con la señora Kagura, en el restaurant que quedaron para planificar los detalles de su nueva mansión, ya mande a preparar su coche y revise las reservaciones del restaurant y todo está en orden- le informo Rin a sesshomaru mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa amable y con una voz seria pero gentil

Rin, tu iras a esa cita con Kagura y tomaras nota de lo que se le antoja- dijo con una voz seria y fría

~ A lo que Rin abrió los ojos de la impresión y parpadeo dos veces rápidas volteando a ver hacia otro lado para no dejar tan en claro su preocupación~

Pe…pero señor yo tengo que terminar mi trabajo y si asisto a esa cita no lo terminare ni aun me pasara toda la noche, usted es consciente de que es o bueno son muchos… papeles- dijo rin con un cierto toque de preocupación en su voz y sin sonreír por la impresión

Deberías aprender a no poner peros y acatar mis órdenes, no me gusta repetirlas si dije que iras a esa cita es porque así será ¿entiendes?- respondió sesshomaru regañándola

~ Inuyasha salía de su oficina cuando escucho lo que sesshomaru y rin hablaban, cosa que lo molesto mucho ya que era una injusticia de sesshomaru atarearla de tanto trabajo en su primer día, así que no lo dejaría cometer tal injusticia con esa chica~

Quizá ella entienda pero yo no- dijo Inuyasha entrometiéndose con una voz que claramente expresaba su molestia- me lo podrías explicar, hermano porque quieres que ella valla y no la dejas terminar su trabajo que no te basta con agobiarla con un montón de papeles ¿Qué buscas? ¿Lo que quieres no será sacarla de la empresa? Crees que no sé lo que tramas, pues te equivocas si tan solo piensas que lo permitiré así que lo siento hermano que rin pasara todo el día conmigo- dijo Inuyasha con un tono sumamente enojado al defender a Rin- por lo tanto no ira- termino diciendo con una voz más relajada

Inuyasha NO TE INTROMETAS- dijo mirándolo con unos ojos de enojo y una vos tan seria y molesta que hasta daba miedo- si yo mando algo se por qué lo hago, en cualquiera que sea el caso eres el menos indicado como para intentar darme ordenes ya que si no fueras mi hermano y te perteneciera la mitad de la empresa hace mucho que estarías fuera, así que será mejor que te abstengas de entrometerte en mis decisiones y no intervengas ni en lo más MINIMO- dijo con una voz fría y sumamente enojada lanzando una mirada que hasta a Rin le dio un poco de temor que quizá valla a agredir a Inuyasha

~ A lo que rin cansada de ver como peleaban se interpuso entre ellos y tomo la palabra~

Por favor Inuyasha no intervengas no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa, confié en mí, podre con esto- dijo Rin con una voz amable mirándolo y sonriéndole para que se tranquilice- Por otro lado señor Sesshomaru me disculpo por los peros antes puestos, doy mi palabra que no volverá a pasar- le respondió viéndolo con ojos fríos y con una voz tan seria que hasta a Inuyasha lo dejo un poco sorprendido

~ A lo que sesshomaru, respondió con una cambio de tema y de decisión~

Rin, prepárese en cinco minutos salimos a una tienda a que se compre ropa para ir a la cita con Kagura no se olvide de llevar su ordenador y una libreta- dijo con la misma vos fría y seria de siempre y volteando a su oficina


	6. mi jefe sesshomaru

La nueva secretaria

~ En el auto hiba una apenada, un poco molesta y un tanto sonrojada jovensita recordando lo que paso despues que el señor sesshomaru ordenara que ella asistiria con él a la cita con la señora kagura; Junto a ella hiba un joven de cabello plateado y semblante serio pero con marcas de enojo en su inexpresivo rostro al recordar todo lo que su padre le dijo despues de su problema con Inuayasha y Rin~

Flash back (RIN)

Rin, prepárese en cinco minutos salimos a una tienda a que se compre ropa para ir a la cita con Kagura no se olvide de llevar su ordenador y una libreta- dijo con la misma vos fría y seria de siempre volteando a su oficina

~A lo que rin solo asiente pero antes de que hiciera algun otro movimiento interviene otra ves Inuyasha~

¿siges creyendo que te dejare cometer esta injusticia?- dijo inuyasha tomando la mano de Rin y jalandola hacia su oficina

Sesshomaru por su parte voltea a verlo y solo dice un amenazador y tan frio como el hielo- "sueltala"

A lo que Inuyasha voltea a mirarlo a los ojos y pone su mano en la muñeca de Rin quien lo mira sorprendida

Porfavor Inuyasha no agrande el problema los demas empleados se daran cuenta que ustedes se pelean por culpa mia- dijo mirandolo y con una voz sumamente suave y tranquilizadora

A lo que sesshomaru solo dice con su voz cortante y malhumorada- ya oiste Inuyasha la secretaria- recalcando esa palabra porque estaba enfadado con Rin- te dice que no agrandes el problema que ella provoco ¿Qué haras al respecto? – dice acercandose un poco mas a ellos

Rin lo miraba un tanto apenada y un poco molesta por haber estado diciendole secretaria y decirle que ella provoco el problema cuando ella no habia hecho nada mas que seguir ordenes

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sesshomaru nunca se comporta asi siempre le ha dado igual si me llevo bien o mal con todas su secretarias… humm me pregunto por estara asi de furioso, no creo que sea por celos ¿oh si? Bueno habra que comprobarlo… perdon rin- esto ultimo lo piensa mirando a Rin quien se notaba un poco preocupada

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

sabes que voy a hacer hermano- dijo Inuyasha mirando a su hermano con una cara seria- le dare el dia libre y Rin- dijo mirandolla a ella- ¿te parece bien si adelantamos nuestros planes de la noche?- dijo con una voz y un tono que facilmente se confundirian con otra cosa que no sea comer Helados y dulces y mirandola le giño un ojo

Inu…Inuyasha- Rin estaba tan sorprendida y confundida

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¿Por qué lo me dijo de esa manera? ¿Por qué me giño un ojo? ¿Qué significa?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bueno si no te molesta sesshomaru nos retiramos- lo dijo con una voz seria y un rostro que sonreia descaradamente- vamos Rin

~Inuyasha toma la mano de rin y la empieza a llevar a su oficina mirando a sesshomaru y dandose cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas y su plan funcionaba bien~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sesshomaru al ver y escuchar semejantes estupideces de Inuyasha estaba ardiendo y queria terminar con el y al ver que tomaba otra vez la mano de Rin no se pudo controlar

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rin veia como sesshomaru puso una mano encima de la de Inuyasha que era la que estaba sujentado su mano y sorprendida veia cuan enfadado estaba el señor sesshomaru y la pequeña sonrisa de Inuyasha…

Te dije que la SUELTES- decia un muy molesto sesshomaru a su hermano mientras apretaba su mano para darle un poco de dolor

Jajaja ¿Por qué sesshomaru?- decia Inuyasha sonriendo como en ocasiones especiales y mirandole fijamente a los ojos a su hermano mandandole un mensaje en aquella sonrisa

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa que hacia Inuayasha era de las que hacia cuando él caia en una de sus bromas asi que solto un poco la mano de Inuyasha, se sentia muy patetico al haber caido en una mas de sus bromas

Inuyasha despues de percatarse de que su hermano se habia dado cuenta prosigio- bueno Rin te pido diculpas si te incomodaste- soltandole la mano continuo- creo que el comer helados y paletas de dulces sera para otro dia ya sabes que esa sera mi paga fija para ayudarte con tus trabajos- dijo mirando a Rin con una voz como de un niño- y si te preguntas porque hice esto, es porque –mirando de reojo a su hermano quien lo obervaba fijamente- queria comprobar algo y creo que ya tengo la respuesta ¡Humm! Rin creo que se les hace tarde para que vallan, arreglate un poco en el baño, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que estare en mi oficina aburrido y que si tienes un tiempito o si te das escapadas de el ogro (lanzandole una seña a su hermano) me visitas – dijo Inuayasha con una voz jugetona y haciendo gestos antecada palabra

Claro Inuyasha- contesto Rin sonriendo- gracias y hasta luego voy a arreglarme un poco y mirando a sesshomaru agacho la cabeza y le dijo me retiro señor en unos momentos estare con usted para ir a la cita con la señora Kagura- terminado de decir esto se fue al baño para poder arreglarse un poco

Fin del flash Back (RIN)

~ sesshomaru observa que Rin esta un tanto sonrojada y no era para menos despues de lo que paso y se preguntaba ¿que tanto habria escuchado? Mientras recordaba el molesto momento de la mañana~

Flash back (SESSHOMARU)

…me retiro señor en unos momentos estare con usted para ir a la cita con la señora Kagura- terminado de decir esto ella se fue

¿a que juegas Inuyasha?- dijo sesshomaru mirandolo-¿Qué pretendes?-continuo diciendole con su inexpresiva voz de siempre

¿Yo jugar? Pff pero claro que no hermano eres tu el que esta jugando con Rin pero solo respondeme una pregunta- Inuyasha miraba el rostro inexpresivo de su hermano pero sabia muy bien que no debia confiarse- ¿Por qué la quieres despedir? Es porque estas enamorado de ella y tienes miedo de admitirlo o solo porque no soportas que una chica ha ganado al gran sesshomaru taisho en calificativos

Esto si que es patetico Inuyasha y no pienso responder a tan estupidas preguntas- respondio con una voz cortante y fria

Estas seguro hermano o es que ni tu sabes la respuesta- lo dijo con una voz seria y un semblante igual lo cual era inusual en el ya que solo cuando decia algo que el consideraba importante hacia esa voz y ponia aquel semblante que era tan extraño de observar en un chico como él - solo te dire algo, si piensas que despediras a Rin no lo veo facil ni nuestro padre ni yo aceptaremos ni su renuncia ni que sea despedida, asi que sera mejor que ni lo intentes y dejala en paz no la quiero ver triste-termino Inuyasha con el mismo semblante y aquella seriedad

¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por una secretaria ordinaria? – pregunto con la misma seriedad y con una voz marcada de molestia prosigio a preguntar lo que le atormentaba desde que los vio- quizas podria ser porque ¿tu estas enamorado de ella? Y si ese fuera el caso ella acaso ¿te corresponde? –pregunto mas interesado por la segunda pregunta que marco su voz en torno a eso.

Te equibocas sesshomaru ella es igual a mi madre, tan dulce y gentil como ella, asi que la protegere como si fuera mi hermana y si es necesario la defendere mas que a ti que eres mi sangre, es por eso que te digo, sesshomaru ni pienses en lastimarla- y alzandole la voz como ordenandole- Y si estas enamorandote de ella pues DEJA DE HACERLO LA DAÑARAS Y ESO YO NO LO PERMITIRE…- dijo Inuyasha con el tono mas serio y frio con un semblante donde no quedaban ya ni retazos de la sonrisa que emanaba siempre

¡pff! Inuyasha no necesitas decir tantas estupideces y solo por una secretaria ordinaria- bufo sesshomaru con mucha arrogancia

TU SABES QUE NO ES ORDINARIA Y DEJA DE LLAMARLA ASI- grito Inuyasha mandandole un puñete directo al rostro pues estaba muy pero muy enfadado

~Inu no debido a los gritos habia salido de su oficina y escucho claramente como Inuyasha defendia a Rin lo que le parecio un poco extraño asi que resolvio escuchar su discusión pero cuando vio que inuyasha estaba apunto de golpear a sesshomaru detuvo su puño y se interpuso en esa discución~

Inuyasha controlate- dijo un serio Inu no taisho- no quiero que pierdas el control y no me gusta que causen alborotos dentro de la empresa-dijo esto mirando ahora a sesshomaru quien estaba con una seriedad de siempre

Eso debes aclarale a Inuayasha Padre – buffo sesshomaru con mas arrogancia marcando su voz volteando hacia su oficina

¡CALLATE!- volvio a gritar Inuyasha pero mas calmado

Inuyasha ve a tu oficina hablare con tu hermano de un asunto y luego ire contigo para conversar de algunas cosas- dijo Inu no con una voz amable pero seria

~Inuyasha al ver que su padre estaba serio decidio hacerle caso sin antes decirle sus sospechas para que este informado del asunto~

~Un muy enfadado Sesshomaru entra a su oficina y empeso a dejar su control a un lado y a decir todo lo que pensaba en voz alta sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia~

Estupido Inuyasha si no fuera mi hermano lo mataria con mis manos, como se atrevio a usar a Rin para su estupida broma, tiene que agradecerme no matarlo en ese mismo instante, y ella… lo llamo por su nombre ¿Por qué? Y despues le sonrio ¿Por qué le sonrio? Aunque Inuyasha diga que solo le recuerda a su madre no lo creo y que ni siquiera piense que dejare que se atreva a acercarse a ella, no dejare ni que la defienda ¿Quién es el para defenderla? …- decia un muy enfadado sesshomaru porlo que habia pasado con Rin e inuyasha

~hasta que una voz le hace entrar en razon y en cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta~

¿y quien eres tu para enfadarte de esta manera? - lo que hizo que Sesshomaru callara inmediatamente al ver esa reacion Inu no taisho prosiguio- Escuche que ya viste los calificativos de la señorita higurashi supuse que tomarias la decisión de despedirla o hacer que renuncie pero no me imagine algo tan repentino como que ella llegaria a ese corazon de hielo que guardas con recelo al igual que el sobre de los calificativos de la señorita Rin bueno conociendote supuse que los guardas con recelo ¿oh no?– decia un serio Inu no taisho mirando con ojos interrogantes a su primogenito

A lo que sesshomaru solo dijo un frio – "Esa novata no me interesa"

¡Humm! Entonces sesshomaru ¿Por qué no respondiste la pregunta que te hizo Inuyasha?

No tengo porque responder preguntas estupidas hechas por él estupido de Inuyasha-dijo inmediatamente - y lo del sobre no creo que sea algo que te interese ¡ah! y ya debo irme tengo un compromiso – dirijiendose hacia la puerta de salida de su oficina

~En ese momento Inu no Taisho lo sujeta del brazo y lo lanza con un poco de fuerza hacia adentro de la oficina, entre cerrando la puerta se acerca a sesshomaru~

Sabes sesshomaru yo conoci a alguien que me dijo algo… como el futuro, esa persona era muy sabia y muy gentil quizas hasta mas que yo, el lastimosamente murio hace mucho pero dijo algo que nunca crei pero ya comprobe que cuanto dijo se cumplio y con eso ahora se que su sabiduria era mucho mas que la mia- decia Inu no mientras lo miraba con ojos amenazantes para que no se atreva a dejar la oficina y que lo escuche- si te has enamorado o no de la señorita Rin no es de mi incunbencia pero yo solo te dire una cosa "No hagas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir" y de antemano te aviso que no dejare que la despidas –culmino Inu no Taisho con calma y seriedad marcada en la voz

Si eso era todo lo que querias decir ya puedes irte, no necesito escuchar tonterias como esas- respondio con seriedad

Solo una cosa mas, deja de estar celoso de Inuyasha no creo que le interese Rin como mujer, el tiene razón en que ella se parece mucho a Izayoi tanto en su belleza como en su forma de ser y por eso me enorgulleceria que fuera mi nuera- lo ultimo lo dijo sonriendo

No digas tonterias como esas – dijo sesshomaru con una voz seria

Bueno como tu digas solo que avisame cuando le propongas matrimonio a la señorita Rin –le dijo sonriendo

~se escucha un ruido detrás de la puerta medio abierta a lo que Inu no taisho y su hijo se dan cuenta que Rin estaba parada tras la puerta e inmediatamente sesshomaru se pregunta cuanto habria escuchado ella ~

Ahh… yo… so-solo venia a avisarle que el auto esta listo señor sesshomaru- Decia una sonrojada Rin quien miraba en todo momento al piso para no verlo a los ojos ya que estaba muy nerviosa por lo que escucho- me retiro- volteo y se dirijio por el camino donde estaba el coche esperando

~sesshomaru solo miro a su padre con disgusto y salio de la oficina~

Fin del flash back (SESSHOMARU)

~ Rin observaba la ventana mientras reflexionaba y hablaba consigo misma sobre lo sucedido antes de subir al auto~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hay quizas escuche mal el señor Inu no taisho no pudo decir semejante varbaridad ademas es imposible eso y aunque se diera el caso yo no podria traicionar a quien tanto quiero por aceptar semejante propuesta, hay Rin creo que esta vez no tuviste suerte, hubiera sido mejor que este enfadado y te mande el doble de esos papeles para trabajar a que haigas escuchado semejantes cosas…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~Sesshomaru al darse cuenta de las expresiones un tanto graciosas que hacia Rin tranquilisa su enojo y decide quitarle la esperanza que podia tener con él al haber escuchado lo que dijo su padre (oh bueno las esperanzas que el pensaba que Rin tenia con él)~

Señorita Higurashi- le dijo en tono serio viendo como ella salia de sus pensamientos

S-si señor sesshomaru-le dijo Rin viendolo directamente sin señas de ilusion o algun sentimiento hacia el cosa que lo descoloco un poco

Lo que escucho que dijo mi padre en mi oficina…- según el destruiria las iluciones de Rin pero no conto con que Rin lo interrumpiera ni con lo que ella respondio

No , no porfavor señor Sesshomaru si usted piensa que quizas yo podria pensar… otra cosa relacionado a eso no se preocupe señor, yo nunca lo veria como otra cosa mas que mi jefe, aunque le agradesco que quiera aclararlo pues seria incomodo para mi trabajar en una empresa con este tipo de caso y como le dije, usted no tendra quejas o problemas con mi trabajo y evitare serle una molestia, y señor si me permite tambien quisiera decirle que… Si en algun momento mi trabajo o el suyo se ve afectado por cosas como estas renunciaria inmediatamente para que tanto usted y yo no tengamos incombenientes ni se den malos entendidos dado que yo soy una "novata" no tendria muchas oportunidades de tranajar en una empresa respetable y en su caso su nombre se veria manchado- dijo Rin muy segura, con un tono amable pero serio, con lo que le dijo ella le lanzo una indirecta que supuso que entendio perfectamente

Sesshomaru por su parte solo dijo un frio y serio- "me parece bien que recuerde su lugar y no se deje llevar por tonterias que escucha"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sesshomaru sintio herido su ego ¿Como esa mujer lograba superarlo hasta en eso? y se sintio muy patetico al intentar destruir sus iluciones cuando… sin querer aceptarlo supo que fue al revez

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

~el auto se detuvo y bajaron a comprar algo para Rin, puesto que era para cerrar un negocio tenia que ir a la altura de la secretaria de Sesshomaru (oh esa era su excusa)


End file.
